


Romantically Platonic

by justongniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justongniel/pseuds/justongniel
Summary: Seongwu does not know the difference between loving someone romantically and platonically. But, does Daniel, though?





	Romantically Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a one shot. This is a really "out of a blue" kind of idea. This isn't completed yet. This will be discontinued if no one likes the first chapter. 🥺
> 
> EDIT: I have decided to continue this!! Thank you so much to whoever that likes this random idea!! but the updates will be up a little later, due to the news :) I hope you’ll understand and wait for me too!

Best friend;-

A person who you value above other friends in your life, someone you have fun with, someone you trust and someone in whom you confide. The first person you call when you get good news or want to go out for a bite to eat is an example of your best friend.

This is what we can get if looked up on the internet.

A best friend is also someone who would always be there for you at all times whether you need them or not. During the ups and downs, or when you have no particular plan on what to do for the rest of the day, a best friend could be there for you. They are usually just a call away; some just a step away or a door away.

With that being said, it is obvious that one would definitely love their best friend. Of course, they would.

But then, what is the difference that separates the meaning of loving someone platonically and romantically?

* * *

"We don't feel that way, okay?" a sigh escapes right after, indicating that he's tired of explaining the same thing over and over again.

"Why are you being so defensive? No one is coming to that point-

Oh, unless asking you the differences between a best friend and a boyfriend reminds you of _someone_, huh?" another voice fills in the room, an obvious tease hinted in his question.

"Enough," the former speaker gets up from his seated position in defeat, "it's just that, I _know _where you guys are getting to. Even though you guys come up with many creative ways to get into _that_ topic, I can still tell right away," he throws his hands in the air.

"Fine. So tell us, is it just the two of us who assumes you and Daniel are more than just best friends?" another guy stands up, wrapping an arm around Seongwu's shoulders as they walk towards the living.

"Hm... No... Sungwoon sunbae and the transfer student I'm handling in our department often ask me about it too..." he absentmindedly admits, and with his two friends' enthusiasm, they both screamed, "EXACTLY!" simultaneously.

As he cocks his head to the side in confusion, still not understanding what they meant, his friends both pull him down to sit on the floor once again.

"Now, now. Do you finally see how obviously in love you both are with each other?" one of his friends grabs onto both his hands, determination to slap some sense into Seongwu filling in his eyes.

Another pair of hands then snatch his own pair away from the other, "Did you think so many people see you and Daniel as more than just _best friends_ for no reason?"

And once again, his hands were quickly held hostage by the previous friend, "I know you're annoyed, but can you promise me to think this through again? That maybe you actually like _like_ Daniel?"

"What do you mean by _maybe?_ He obviously does!" Seongwu just watches as his friends try their best to make him realise his love for Daniel isn't platonic... again.

But yet after their many attempts, he still isn't convinced.

It would be a lie, though, if Seongwu were to say he had never thought about it before. With the number of assumptions he gets daily, be it from his friends, seniors, or even his juniors, there were obviously times where he doubted himself too. However, with many attempts, he still really can't seem to see himself romantically involved with Daniel. It is as if the words "_We are best friends."_ are glued and stuck at the back of his head.

Sometimes, he judges himself for even thinking about it, shrugging it off with a disgusted "Ew, no way, no way. That can't be it." Other times, Daniel just coincidently walks into his room to probably ask him for today's homework because he missed lectures again, and that itself just cuts off the topic he had with himself; well, mainly because Kang Daniel is right in front of him.

Yes, he tends to forget about every other thing if Daniel were to appear in front of him out of the blue. He's not sure why and how to explain the feeling, but if he were to describe it with a word, he'd say he feels 'happy'.

Also, it is pretty rare for Daniel to be away from Seongwu. If there is Daniel, there is Seongwu. They are like a 2 in 1 package. So almost all of the time, Seongwu feels wary whenever Daniel isn't there with him. Again, he's not sure why. 

His thoughts finally got cut off, the sounds of his friends arguing over the misused word "_maybe"_ coming back to life, which was then stopped too at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Oh! That must be Daniel!" he quickly gets up, and obviously, his clumsy ass doesn't forget to slip and fall backward during the process.

Dismissing his friends' scoffing remarks of him getting too overly excited over meeting his _best friend_, he runs towards the door, sliding his socked feet when he almost reaches.

"You're home!" is the first thing he says the moment he opens the door, not caring to first take a look at the person's face to confirm whether it's really Daniel or not.

And indeed, there stands the Kang Daniel he has been waiting for the entire day, making the smile on his face brighten up even more. He stays standing in between the doors, sticking his head out as he patiently waits for the usual pat on the head he receives every time he greets the younger by the door before allowing him in.

Chuckling before giving Seongwu what he wants, the younger places his shoes on the rack and immediately pats his head to earn access into their shared apartment.

"So what has my sick baby been doing all day home?" Daniel hugs the older and showers him with short pecks on his temples, forehead, and the top of his head as if that is only natural between the two of them.

The younger pulls him to the kitchen immediately after, grabbing a few packs of prescriptions out of his backpack.

"Here, take these first," Daniel pours a glass of water and plops two capsules of the medicines into Seongwu's mouth.

"I see we are getting forgotten here," the sound of another person shocks Daniel, making him jump in surprise before noticing who the owner behind the voice was.

"Oh, Minhyun, Jaehwan. Since when were you guys here?" he clutches his clothed chest and sighs heavily in relief.

"Since morning. We had no classes, so we kept _your baby_ companied. Thank us with a meal later! We have afternoon classes to catch now," Jaehwan says before closing the doors behind him.

"Oh, okay bye!" Daniel says after they have already left.

"Hey, don't care about them, can you help me with this?" Seongwu pokes the younger on the chest to get his attention, and points towards the scattered jigsaw puzzle on the floor.

"Min and Jjaen were of no help! We ended up talking for hours instead of starting on it..." he gives Daniel his cutest and most pitiful pout, which Daniel was clearly weak for.

"Isn't that the puzzle set you begged me to buy for your birthday last year?" Seongwu nods vigorously, his eyes lit up as he remembers how happy he was on the day he unboxed the gift.

"Oh, the same puzzle you abandoned after giving up on the first try?" his pout slowly returns as he remembers how disappointed Daniel was when he failed to search for the corner pieces and said he didn't want to do it anymore, making Daniel coo aloud while pinching his cheeks upwards to make the smile come back.

"Okay fine, stop sulking. Let's do it together, but let me just take a quick shower first, okay?" Seongwu claps and jumps in excitement, pushing Daniel who is currently patting him on the head into his room to hurry him to wash up.

* * *

Seongwu's fever suddenly and dramatically spikes at night.

Daniel spends the whole night staying by his side, changing the cold towel on the older's forehead every time it turns warm and refilling the ice bucket once they melt.

While replacing the damped cold cloth onto Seongwu's forehead for the umpteenth time tonight, Seongwu grabs onto his wrist and slowly flutters his eyes open to look at the younger.

"It's okay... I'm okay. Go and get some rest, Niel-ah," he says before flashing Daniel his default smile tiredly.

"No, just sleep hyung. You'll feel better after sleeping." Daniel insisted as he turns off the table light and settles sitting at the side of the bed, holding onto the cloth so it wouldn't fall off Seongwu's forehead.

"Hey, go back to your room. At this rate, I may spread my sickness to you too... You even kissed me today when I told you not to until I get well." Seongwu pushes the younger's other hand away from caressing his hair and turns to face the wall.

Suddenly, his blankets were removed, making him shiver more than he already was as he feels intensely cold, but not until he senses a warm pair of arms gently cradle his slender built.

"You only say that, but you'd pout and be sarcastically bitter about it for the whole day if I don't give you what I usually do," Daniel says as he spoons the other, referring to the kisses Seongwu said to not give.

"Yah, it's not like that..." Seongwu repents tiredly, but it was sort of too late as the younger has already settled himself under the sheets together with him in the single-sized bed.

"I meant it this time! You're gonna fall sick!" he tries his best to push Daniel off his bed but fails as he is obviously too weak compared to the ten times way buffer man.

The younger shushes him, shifting and moving in the bed until he finds his comfortable sweet spot. 

"It's 3am now, hyung. Let's just sleep." Seongwu inhales sharply when he felt the younger's hot breath on his nape. He smiles, feeling his heartbeat race at the feeling of the younger's lips brushing on his neck. Bringing his hands up to hold the other's arms that are tightly wrapped around his waist, he falls asleep in a split second.

\-----------

It is 11 o'clock in the morning. Seongwu stretches out of bed, about to head to the kitchen until he hears the shower turning on in his bathroom.

"Ah, Daniel skipped our morning class?" feeling grateful for his best friend, he smiles at the thought of yesterday again.

He extends his feet to reach for the floor, but stops when he hears a beep coming from his phone.

He takes a look at it, but realises that there were no notifications, so he decides to continue his way to the kitchen until another beep interrupts him again.

"Oh, it's Niel's phone," he looks to the other phone next to his.

Suddenly, it rings, making Seongwu jump in shock at the random timing, especially when he was just so looking at the phone. When he jumped, he accidentally kicks the corner of the bedside table, wincing in pain in midst of the ringing phone.

When the pain on his toes subsided a little, he finally picked up the phone to answer the call, but the caller unfortunately cut it off by the time he was going to click on the answer button.

Shrugging, he thought he'd just inform Daniel about the missed call and perhaps deal with his bruising toe for now, but as he places the younger's phone back to where it was from the beginning, he briefly sees that there are two messages on the lock screen.

He was going to just gonna look away. He really was. But something told him to just take a glance of who it is, "_Maybe it's just Jjaen or Min."_

And so, he very naturally picks it up to read the only two messages displayed on his lock screen and then,

He gasps.

He freezes.

He lets go of the phone upon reading the messages, and it drops onto the ground at the same time as the shower turns off.

He stares blankly at nothing particular at all, not sure what to do with the information he has just gotten from unethically reading Daniel's private texts.

_You have received 2 texts from xxx_

_11:02am: babe, you awake?_

_11:03am: meet at 12? I miss you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random tbh. I will only continue this if someone tells me to... It isn't planned, but I will if I decided to continue this lmao. 
> 
> I'm just a student running away from responsibilities and that is, I am having finals tomorrow and it is 1:20am now lol.
> 
> Please leave a comment! Or find me on Twitter at @justongniel!
> 
> EDIT: See you soon when Chapter 2 is up! ^^


End file.
